


Will you let me take it

by Hazel75



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson has a lot of attractive features, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Skoulson RomFest 2k15, Skye appreciates Coulson, Smut, Weekend Away, one on one, skoulsonfest2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/pseuds/Hazel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye wants some one-on-one time with Coulson.  She gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you let me take it

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "66" by the Afghan Whigs, a very sexy song.

Skye leans against the doorway of Coulson's office and watches him work.  He's seated at his desk, absorbed in whatever he's reading, tapping a pen against his desk.  He's got a serious expression, brow furrowed and lips pressed together tightly, but, then, serious is his primary mode lately. 

 

It's been a rough past few weeks for everyone especially Coulson.  The way Skye sees it he doesn't allow himself to relax as long as his agents are in danger, which means he never relaxes.  For all the talk about compartmentalization, Coulson's not actually very good at it.  It's almost as though he views his worry as material for barter in exchange for others' safety; that by monitoring every situation closely enough he can affect outcomes outside of his control.  That's not to say he spends all his time at the Playground behind a desk.  He continues to go out in the field, much to May's dismay.  Skye knows he needs action though, that it helps him feel connected and relevant.  Which is all well and good except that he's looking more than a little ragged around the edges.  And she's greedy for something more than a stolen moments away from ops, reports and training.  Things have slowed up momentarily, and Skye's not one to let a chance go by without action.

 

She strides across the room and slides a sheet of paper across his desk. 

 

He picks it up and looks at her questioningly.  "What's this?"

 

"A requisition form, sir."

 

"That I can see.  For 48 hours of 'one on one time' with Director Phil Coulson at a location to be disclosed only on a need-to-know basis.  You actually got May to sign this?" he says, raising his eyebrows and blushing a bit. He's comfortable with their relationship being in the open, but Skye's pushing the envelope a bit with this. 

 

"Yep," she says walking around his desk to stand next to his chair, leaning on his desk. 

 

"That's all well and good, and I appreciate the thought but I don't know how I could get away at the moment."

 

Skye leans towards him and puts a finger under his chin to left it up so that she can look him straight in the eye. 

 

"Listen, Coulson, the world isn't going to fall apart if you take two days off of work.  And you need to get away.  And I need to get away with you.  May can handle things, and she'll have plenty of help.  Let go."  


She slides off his desk and walks towards the doorway.  "Or you can stay here and I'll go by myself, enjoy the room I've booked all on my lonesome, and not get out of bed except to eat or lounge in a nice, hot bath.  Up to you." 

 

Coulson stands up and dashes his signature across the form before folding and placing it in his jacket pocket.  He goes over to where she's standing and presses his lips to her ear. "When do we leave?" 

 

*************************

 

A short hour later, they're settling into the nice-sized room Skye booked at a boutique hotel in the nearby town.  Beyond the usual accoutrements, there's a balcony with a couple of chairs and a small table and a great bathroom with an oversized tub and glassed-in shower. 

 

"Nice place, Skye,"  Coulson says shrugging out of his jacket and laying it across the back of a chair.   

 

"Yeah, I know.  But enough of that -- I'm ready to get down to some serious one-on-one time.  Bed, now."  She puts a hand on his chest and backs him over to the bed before pushing him backward, forcing him to lie down.  

 

It's a good picture -- Phil Coulson stretched out on the cover of the king-sized bed, but Skye knows how to improve on it.  She starts with his shoes, loosening the laces and removing them along with his socks.  He has rather elegant feet, she thinks, unsure whether she's ever paid much attention to a lover's feet before.  But all things Coulson interest her, from head to toe.  She moves up, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants, stripping them off before moving onto his shirt and tie.  He lies there letting her undress him, watching her face and hands as she works.  Once she's got him down to his underwear, he speaks. 

 

"Skye, this is great, but there's one problem, though." 

 

"Yeah, what's that?" she says, pressing her lips to his shoulder. 

 

"You're overdressed, and it's making me very uncomfortable." 

 

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" she replies with a smile, and he makes quick work of her jeans and shirt, a quick indrawn breath as he takes in the sight of her dressed only in a bra and underwear, before reclining on the bed again.  

 

She lies down on her side next to him, head propped up so she can look down at his face.  She studies him for a long moment, moving her eyes around his face taking him all in, bit by bit. 

 

Coulson reaches a hand to her cheek. "Hey, penny for your thoughts, Skye."

 

"Just trying to decide what my favorite feature of yours is." 

 

"Huh.  So what are the contenders?" 

 

"Well, sometimes, I think it's your eyes."  She reaches a finger to trace the lines that run from his eyelids.  "They change color depending on the light, and I like the way you look at me with them, especially when you think I'm not aware.  Your gaze, like right now,  it's kind of amazing."  She leans down and presses soft kisses to his eyelids, first the right and then the left. 

 

"Other times, I think it's your jaw line."  Starting on his right side of his face, she nibbles gently at his jaw as she talks, darting her tongue after each soft bite.  "It's old Hollywood movie star handsome and what's the word?  Oh, yeah, chiseled.  When you lift your head just right, you look uber-directorish and in charge.  It's super sexy.  Makes me wet when I see you looking like that."  He groans at her words, reaching to touch her hair.

 

"And then there's your nose.  How many time has it been broken?" she asks, tracing the line from the bridge to the tip. 

 

"A few," he answers smiling, amused at this line of conversation.  "It has character, I've been told." 

 

"Lots of character.  And it fits -- gives you a touch of ruggedness in your polished, conservative suits.  It says that _I may look like a bureaucrat but that doesn't mean I won't kick you ass if I have to_."

 

"Or get my ass kicked as the case may be.  Anything else?" he says hopefully. 

 

Skye straddles his stomach.  "I'm not close to being finished.  Just thinking about where to go next."  Tilting her head and tapping her lip with her index finger, she plays like she's thinking hard before speaking. 

 

"Your chin.  That's definitely a favorite thing." 

 

"My chin?" He looks incredulous. 

 

"Yeah, your chin.  It's really strong -- it's a superhero chin." 

 

He raises his eyebrows, "A superhero chin?" 

 

"Yeah, like Superman or Cap in the comics, only in real life and in my bed."  His chin receives its due with wet, open-mouthed kisses as he squirms beneath her. 

 

"Then, we have your tongue.  It's a front-runner often.  The things that you can do with that tongue --" She presses her thumb to his closed lips.  He takes it in, sliding his tongue over it.  "It's a good thing you're not forever licking your lips.  It would be a little obscene and way distracting.  I'd never get anything done." 

 

Coulson chuckles and pulls her to him for a long kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth gently.  He runs his hands over her sides and reaches one behind her back and up her spine, until reaching her bra which he easily unclasps.  She sighs into his mouth as he brings his hand around to her breast, brushing his thumb across her nipple. 

 

Skye pulls her mouth from his.  "Which brings me to my next favorite: your hands and fingers."  She brings her right hand up to rest on top of the hand on her breast, threading her fingers through his.

 

"Sometimes in meetings when you're fiddling with a piece of paper or a pen, I think about doing this."  She takes his right hand and draws each finger into her mouth, one by one, suckling and releasing each with a pop, before directing his hand between her legs and pressing his fingers against her very damp underwear.  Coulson pushes her panties to the side and slips first one finger and then a second into her, finding her clitoris with his thumb.  As he works his fingers in and out of her, she gasps. 

 

"No fair, you're distracting me." 

 

He smirks up at her.  "Do you want me to stop?" 

 

"God, no, keep fucking me."  He crooks his fingers and picks up the pace as she looks at him through half-closed eyes.

 

She knows he knows he's very good at this.  His self-assurance in bed has been a revelation to her, enabling her to shed her previous conceptions about sex and its trappings.  Skye would never have thought dirty talk would interest her, much less her being the one doing the talking.  But he loves her voice, and she's almost convinced she could make him come without touching him, just guiding him with her voice.  That trust could be a huge turn-on she'd not considered until him. 

 

As she feels herself getting close, she lowers her head to suck on his neck, finding his pulse and pressing her tongue to it.  Gasping his name, she shudders, muscles contracting around his fingers. 

 

Skye brings his hand to her mouth and licks his fingers clean, looking him in the eye as she does so.  He shudders now, and she feels a very insistent erection nudging her clothed backside.  He's staring at her with heavy-lidded eyes, pupils dilated in the muted light of the bedside lamp.  This, too, is a favorite thing -- Coulson looking at her with his mouth slightly open, nostrils flared and eyes dark with desire.       

 

Giving him a cheeky grin, she reaches behind her and presses her hand to his cock. 

 

"Your giant dick, definitely a huge plus, pun intended."  He swallows a groan as she slides his erection between her index and middle fingers.  "It's been hidden beneath those suits of yours too much lately.  I want to see lots of it this weekend.  Maybe we should have a no-clothes rule."  He's trying to move his hips against her hand as she talks, a frustrated look on his face. 

 

Skye leans forward to whisper in his ear.  "So what do you want, my hand, my mouth or my..." She lets her voice trail off -- he's smart -- he'll figure it out.  She feels his cock pulse beneath her hand and he groans her name. 

 

" _Skye._ " 

 

"C'mon, Phil, tell me what you want," she breathes nipping at his earlobe. 

 

Coulson pants, an almost pained expression on his face, and forces out, "All of them."

 

"Greedy, I like it."

 

Skye drags her mouth down his neck as she moves down his body.  Her hair brushes his chest, and she grazes the scar in the center of his chest with a light, reverent touch.  She turns her eyes to his as she slides her hand under the elastic of his boxers, removing them quickly and then trailing her hand back up the inside of his leg until she reaches his dick once more.  She kneels between his legs and trails a finger nail up one side and over the tip and back down again.  Coulson clenches his hands and thrusts his hips upwards, grunting out, "God, more, Skye." 

 

She grasps him firmly, giving his cock a squeeze which is rewarded by an answering pulse and a desperate groan.  Skye keeps her eyes on his face as she moves her hand with slow, even strokes.  She can see the muscles in his jaw clench and unclench as he tries to control his arousal. 

 

Without pausing her hand, she lowers her head to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, pressing the tip of her tongue to the slit at the tip and giving a gentle suck.  She can see him struggle to stay still, fighting the impulse to thrust into her mouth.  Ever the gentleman, she thinks, even with his dick in her mouth, and warmth floods her body. 

 

As she picks up the pace of her strokes, she swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, extracting another groan from deep inside him. 

 

"You like that?" she says, lifting her head to smirk at him and reaching down with her other hand to cup his balls, lightly grazing them with her fingernails.  Coulson growls and pushes himself up to a sitting position, pulling her into his lap.  He grips her upper arms as he smashes her mouth to his, sweeping his tongue across her teeth and into her mouth. 

 

He pushes her underwear down impatiently and skims his hands up over her hips and ribcage, moving to cup her breasts.  Dragging his mouth to her neck he sucks a trail of open-mouth kisses downward until he reaches her breasts.  Taking a nipple into his mouth, he bites down teasingly while massaging her other breast with his hand.  While she was totally into making Coulson the center of attention, she won't complain about this turn of events.  Skye runs her hand up his back to his neck and into this short hair there, tilting his head back so she can dip down to capture his mouth again for a brief, hard kiss before pushing him back onto the bed.

 

She positions herself over his cock and sinks down on him with a small, satisfied grunt.  His hands move to hold her hips, fingers pressed into her ass as she moves over him, rising and falling in rhythm with his answering thrusts.  She leans forward pressing her hands to his chest as she moves her hips against his, feeling heat building in her stomach as she picks up the pace.  Coulson licks his lips as he brings a hand over between them to rub small circles around her clitoris.  When she shudders, clenching around him, he pulls her to his chest, as he turns them over, repositioning himself over her and pushing in hard and deep.  She watches his dick move in and out of her briefly hypnotized before looking back up and holding his gaze with her own. 

 

Skye murmurs encouragements as she wraps her legs around him, keeping pace with him as he rolls his hips against hers.  Coulson's hitting just the right spot, and she's on the edge again.  Then, she's falling, as he loses himself in her, calling her name, movements erratic here at the end. 

 

Afterwards, Skye holds him to her, pressing soft, gentles kisses below his ear, tasting the salt of his sweat on her tongue.  As they both struggle to catch their breaths, he moves  his head to kiss her deeply.  

 

"Mmm, I love you so much," he murmurs into her mouth. 

 

She smiles against his lips.  "I know."  He chuckles, rolling onto his back before gathering her into his arms.  She wiggles into his chest.  "Yeah, so I'm kind of a sex goddess, aren't I?" 

 

He laughs again squeezing her to him and pressing his lips to her forehead.  "That is an understatement." 

 

Skye moves her right hand to his chest, tracing the hard, raised flesh there in the center of his chest, over his heart. 

 

"You know, this is a favorite thing, too."

 

Coulson looks down at her hand grimacing. 

 

"I mean, I hate that you died and that you suffered so much.  But this is what brought you back, brought us together, and it kind of connects us.  So it's really kind of beautiful."

 

He brings his hand to the rough skin on her stomach, lightly touching his fingers to her scars. As she searches his face, she's glad to find no traces of the guilt he's long felt, instead only awe and love playing across his features.

 

She bends her neck to kiss a line down his chest before propping herself up on her elbows.  "Okay, Mr. Director, pull back those covers.  I'm getting cold.  Oh, and let's take a look at the room service menu.  I don't think I want to leave the room tonight."

 

"Yes, ma'am."  He moves to follow her direction, grabbing the menu from the nightstand and holding the covers up for her to settle in against his chest and shoulder.   

 

Coulson wraps his arms around her, and they look at the menu together, his chest at her back and his lips brushing the side of her neck.    

 

"I love you, too," she says.

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

*************************

 

The next morning, while Skye's running the hot water for a bath for the both of them, she  catches Coulson studying himself in the mirror.  Patting his bare ass, she asks, "Admiring yourself?"

 

"Just trying to see this superhero chin."  He raises his chin and turns his head, trying a different angle. 

 

She holds his chin in her hand, smiling up at him.  "Oh, yeah, just put you in some tights and a cape, and Thor's got nothing on you.  Totally dreamy."   

 

Laughing, he takes her in his arms, leaning over and dipping her backwards for a silly, dramatic old Hollywood kiss.  It's gonna be a good weekend.


End file.
